


Epilogues and Book Ends

by koalathebear



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my attempt at closure for this cute film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogues and Book Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Me being a complete and total sap but it's winterspel's fault. She reminded me of this movie all over again. In the spirit of the movie which was incredibly sweet and sappy, I've given almost everyone a happy ending .... so bite me :D I'm a sap ;) I put images in because it's easy to forget who everyone is given that there are so many characters! Thank you very much to juprujac for the Portuguese translations!!! :)

_**Prime Minster:** Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow airport. General opinion makes out that we live in a world of hatred and greed. I don't see that. Seems to me that love is everywhere. Often it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy but it's always there. Fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends._

 _When the planes hit the Twin Towers, none of the phone calls from people on board were messages of hate or revenge, they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling you'll find that love actually is all around._

"Now that you're all famous you can do what you want, Billy..." Joe said. "You're Billy Mack - back on top".

"Only because of all the times you've dragged me out of the gutter when I was off my fucking face and pissed as a fart!."

"I've gotta admit I was pretty happy when you finally got off the smack ..."

"And the sauce ..."

"You could even get a new manager, one of those smart young blokes, all sophisticated and all to make you all trendy and the like..."

"As if I could ever replace my favourite fat bastard".

"You've got such a way with words, Bill. It's a wonder you never took up songwriting. The Beatles never knew what they were missing out on".

***

"When did you first fall in love with me, Jamie?"

"Pode ter sido pela tatuagem que você tem bem … _aqui_ " [Might have been with the tattoo you have just ... _here_ ].

"Pervert!"

 _"Aurelia Bennet, até que tem um certo charme."_. [Aurelia Bennet, it has a certain ring to it].

"Yes. Jamie Bennet and Aurelia Bennet ..... I fell in love with you because you were always babbling away in some strange language that you thought was Portuguese..."

"Dada a minha loucura, eu imagino que você poderia se apaixonar por mim.". [Given my craziness, I wonder that you could fall in love with me].

" _Idiota_. I love you _because_ you're crazy".

***

"Dad".

"Yes Sam".

"I hope you're being careful".

"How so?"

"Well I know you're in love with Carol and all and I'm naturally extremely happy for you, but with the proliferation of sexually transmitted diseases, I am hoping that you're practising safe sex".

"Thank for your concern, Sam," Daniel said, a smile twitching on his lips as he tousled the hair of his son. His son in every sense of the word - not his stepson.

"You've got that look again!"

"What look?"

"Kind of ooey gooey - when you're in dad mode".

"Sorry".

"Try not to do it again in public all right?"

"Got it".

***

  


> Imagine your husband bought a gold necklace and, come Christmas, gave it to somebody else.
> 
> Oh, Karen...
> 
> Would you wait around to find out... Would you wait around to find out if it's just a necklace or if it's sex and a necklace or if, worst of all, it's a necklace and love? Would you stay? Knowing life would always be a little bit worse? Or would you cut and run?
> 
> Oh, God. I am so in the wrong. A classic fool.
> 
> Yes, but you've also made a fool out of me. You've made the life I lead foolish, too.

  
"What do you mean it's over? It's not like we ever _began_ anything".

"There was enought to hurt the most beautiful woman I know, Mia. I've always been attracted to you. You're a beautiful and vibrant woman...."

"But you're married and you have a duty to your wife".

"No, I love my wife. Lovely as you are .... Karen and I ..."

"Please. _Don't_ ... just _don't._

"Mia".

"Good bye, Harry ...."

"Oh god, Karen. That wasn't what it looked like .. I swear..."

"It's all right, Harry. I'm not that much of a jealous wife. I could see that you were telling her it's over ...."

"It wasn't as though there was ever really anything. Karen ....."

Harry's eyes filled with sorrow as he stared into the calm, serene face of his beautiful wife. He loved every line on her face, her steady gaze, the way she pressed her lips together tightly to stop the pain and emotion spilling out. "I told you that there was attraction, but that was all it ever was. I never wanted to hurt you ..."

"I know ... but I'm still bleeding .... it _hurts_. I can't promise you that I can forgive and forget".

"It's enough for me that one day you might forgive me.."

He reached out his hand to hers. Their fingers linked and although they didn't embrace, his clasp tightened over hers and she didn't pull away.

It was enough.

***

"Jack?"

"Yes Judy?"

"I was thinking ..."

"Yes?"

"Well ... now that we're married and all .... maybe we want to find another kind of job?"

"Yes, well ... now that you mentioned it ... I love this job because I met you but ...."

"You don't really want to be naked with anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Same. That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me".

***

"I'm so glad you could make it tonight, Mark. It's good to see you laughing again. She's really lovely."

"I have to admit, I hadn't expected Tess to come along like she did ... I _literally_ bumped into her Christmas Eve just after I'd gone to see you ...."

"Oh god, you must have still had all that stuff?"

"Yeah I knocked her over, she picked up a placard _'To me you are perfect'_?, she asked me with a laugh in her eyes and I have to admit that I was completely gone in that moment".

"I'm glad Mark ..... I'd wanted to tell you that I was flattered and ...."

"Don't," he said with a smile. "I know. And I know you never felt anything. Maybe now we can be the friends that you wanted us to be".

"I'd like to think we were already friends".

Juliet watched as he walked away and then glanced up as Peter kissed her on the neck.

"I was wondering when he'd move on, I guess getting over you isn't easy .."

"You knew?"

"You're my wife, he's my best friend. I"ve known him since we were at school together - I knew .... just as I know he's finally moved on".

"I never meant to ..."

"No explanations needed love. I's not like I could blame him for falling for you. I did that myself," he said and she slid into his arms where she belonged.

***

"Please pass the crumpets," Natalie said very primly.

"You're very proper this morning Mrs Prime Minister". The Prime Minister said looking very amused. "I hadn't quite expected such formality the morning after such mind blowingly erotic sex.

Natalie blushed scarlet.

"Careful, Annie, Terence and Pat are just outside, they might hear you".

"Given that they probably heard the mindblowing erotic sex, I'm not sure why you're embarrassed now, love," he said.

***

Sarah frowned down at the blank page. As usual she was one of the last to leave, the light from her desk lamp casting a shadow around her in the darkness. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

She didn't want to look up. As usual Karl was sitting a short distance from her. Eventually, as she knew he would, he rose.

Instead of walking past as he did each day, he paused at her desk. He hadn't done this since Christmas.  


> "Night, Sarah".
> 
> "Night, Karl".
> 
> "I, er..."
> 
> "Merry Christmas".
> 
> "Merry Christmas".

  
So much unspoken awkwardness in every glance that met and then flitted away nervously.

"Sarah".

"Karl".

"I made a New Years' Resolution".

"Yes?"

"I'm tired of walking past your desk every night without a word. I decided I was going to ask you out".

"Karl .. I...."

"I know about your brother. I spoke to Harry." Sarah's eyes widened. "I'm not even going to insult you by pretending I know what it's like, but I feel like it's worth a try. I'm not asking you for anything scary like commitment - just dinner, a movie ...." Before she could reply, he added hastily,"....and your phone switched to voicemail..." He smiled.

"I'd like that".

***

"I can't believe Harriet left me, Tone!"

"I warned you about American girls, Colin Frissell, but you never listen to your old mate!"

"She said she needed more than just sex ... she needed love! What the bloody hell? There's actually a difference?"

"Yeah Col, there's actually a difference".

 **The End**


End file.
